Departure
by A.J. Horn
Summary: Teddy is going undercover for the Auror department, and it may be the last he sees Victoire.  PWP.


**A/N:**This story had been written for the Kink_Bingo's kink tattoos/tattooing, and betaed by niteshine**.**

**.**

**Departure**

**.**

Teddy was at her complete mercy which simply served to excite him all the more. However, the wolf within him wasn't fond of the idea at all. He was growling and demanding that he seized his control from Victoire back. He didn't. He liked it better this way, with a fiery Victoire straddling him and her hands pressed against his well-defined pecs. She smiled a wicked smile that never failed to bring shivers to his spine in anticipation. She leaned, her long smooth golden brown hair tickling his face, as she brushed her lips against his. He moaned, but didn't dare move to increase the contact. She was calling the shots, and really, who was he to refute such wonderful thing.

Victoire didn't remember being this aroused in a long time. The lean muscles of his arms and torso, the shiny chestnut eyes and the sulky vibrant turquoise hair were exciting her of course, but it was the charcoal ink decorating his body that made her shiver. The tattoos were new, and had been created by Teddy's metamorphosis abilities to fit in. He was going to go undercover later that day. She watered at the idea of licking every one of them to read their stories.

He brought his arms to her shoulder in an attempt to bring her closer, but she stopped him. She firmly took his wrist into her hands and brought them above his head. She kissed his left wrist where the tattoos began. At that point, he had his face thrust into her tits. She drew a series of small kisses down along his forearm. She stopped at his elbow, kissed the big vein that was pumping there and continued her straw of kisses on the arm. The tribal tattoos began at his shoulder which she promptly licked, drawing the pattern. The dark curls were branching off in multiple directions, and she followed the one whose tip ended at his left nipple.

She gently brushed her teeth on the erected nipple. Whilst doing so, she moved her pelvis against his, encouraging him to moan loudly and uninhibited. She felt his hardening penis, and in return she nibbled harder on the nipple. He cried out, so she smacked the full moon that was drawn near his other pectoral.

Teddy groaned at the impact. "Fuck, Vic."

"Sorry, but I'm the one calling the shots, babe."

Then, she kissed him, thrusting her tongue into his moaning mouth. He answered the kiss eagerly, their tongues fighting for dominance. She left him panting and desperate for more, and continued to lick more of the tribal tattoo. She licked and kissed everything she saw. Initially, the tattoo ended at his waist, but the more she got closer to the end, the furthermore the tattoo magically grew. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed he had decorated his penis too.

"Well, someone is being a very, _very _naughty boy, isn't he."

Deciding she wasn't going to make him suffer more, she took his penis in her hands. She pumped slowly, making Teddy squirmed and whimper under her. Glad to see the reaction she expected, she putted him out of his misery, and like she promised, she licked every parcel of ink.

She stopped before he could come, and received a grunt in reward. She was wet and ready to explode herself. Straddling back on Teddy, she deftly impaled herself on him. She moaned of pleasure, and began a fast pace right away.

"Feels so good, Vicky."

Hands flat on his pecs, she bounced. She squirmed. "So close, babe."

She trembled, and her orgasm overpowered her. She fell on top of Teddy, panting.

He grabbed her by the hips, and turned them so he would be on top. Happy at the turn of events, Victoire moaned. After all, one couldn't tame the wolf for so long. Her pleasure began building up again, and she felt a push of energy as he pounded into her. She brushed her hands on his back, feeling the muscle working under her finger. And even from her point of view, she could see the rest of the tattoo.

"Oh yes, Teddy, YES."

A couple of hard deep thrusts, she came again, and Teddy followed her. He spilt everything he had into her. He didn't even want to get out of the hot wetness.

He dropped onto the space beside her panting form, and closed his arm around her, breathing in the mild scent of lavender from her hair. She distractedly traced the tattoo with her finger as they snuggled on the bed. They both knew it would take a while before they see each other again. They didn't want to break the post-coital spell.

"I love you."

"Love you too. You'll be careful, right?"

"Always, baby, always."

She buried her face in his neck so he wouldn't see the tears she was fighting off, and so she kissed his neck.

Three brisk knocks on the door made her tighten her grip on Teddy.

"Mister Lupin," the voice said from behind the door, "it is time to leave."

For Teddy to pull away from Victoire, it took everything he had within him. His heart was heavy as he dressed himself appropriately. He joined his guardian, and just before he disappeared, he turned to gaze for the last time at the naked body lying on his bed.

When she heard the door closed, Victoire finally let the tears free.

THE END


End file.
